lAvEnDeR ToWn
by Mister L
Summary: This is my first creepypasta, a pokémon trainer end locked in Lavender town with something wanting to kill him, look he's last words here.
1. LaVeNdEr ToWn

**This is my first creepypasta, hope you all like it.**

* * *

I don't have much time, people told me about this place, I wanted to prove to them that Lavender town wasn't haunted, boy, I was so wrong, this place is horrible, I can feel the death around this place since I entered, I wished I had turned back when I could, now I'm sure I'm gonna die, I'm writting this in hope someone finds it, so they can get out of here while there's time, most of the people that lives here is just an illusion, they are just ghosts that try to attract people here, so they can kill them in cruel and morbid ways, the ones that aren't ghosts are slaves, they need to hide to survive, this city used to be happy, now it is haunted thanks to that damn tower, that thing is like the house of the spirits, that place cursed the city, stories say that to end with the curse you need to destroy the power of the tower, that's in the higher floor, I tried to do it, if I did that I would escape from here, and I would save everyone that is a slave here, the spirits of the dead would rest in peace, but I couldn't do it, now he's behind me, trying to find me, it's just a matter of time 'till he finds me, people say that when he's near any electric thing stops working, no, it isn't the "slenderman", is something worse, the ghost of Lavender town is true, I'm writting this in my laptop and s almost out of energy, so I'll be quick, DO NOT ENTER THIS PLACE, if you, by luck, find this before they try to kill you then run, I can feel him coming, he's almost here, please, if you can h3Lp M3, Th3 CONput3R 1s 4Lr34Dy Fa1L1nG, pL34S3 h3LP M3, H3 N34R N33D H3LP D0N'T C0ME H3R3, RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN

D3AD 4W41TS Y0U, Y0U C4N'T RUN

N0W D0N'T L00K BACK

0R 1'LL K1LL Y0U


	2. DaYs Ar3 FoRg0tTeN, L1k3 H0w Y0u W1LL B3

I've managed to escape from that creature, I still don't know how, it was so easy to run, like if he wanted me to run, he wanted me to suffer more, there was a gate in every exit of the city, and they all were locked, man, this is a nightmare, I don't know how many time I'm here and how many I will stay, or should I say survive, in this place you will forget everything, your friends, your family, everything, they aren't important after all, at least not here, here, you will just worry about escaping this place, here days are forgotten, this remenber me a song I liked, it was from Kasabian, man, this isn't the time to remenber about songs, it is time to try and escape, man, people told me scary stories, what was their name, creepypastas, I've heard that a legendary pokémon trainer came here and never got out alive, what was he's name, Red I think, what a strange name, and, you might think I'm being lunatic, but I'm seeing zombies in this town, ZOMBIES!

He's coming for me, he told me he needed food, he told me he was hungry, I runned at the same time to this shelf, this place is really goo to hide, I can write here and post online in some sites, most of them instantly delete my posts, but I found this place, fanfiction, well, this isn't a fanfic neither a joke, I need help, there is a lot of salt in this shelf, I use it to keep them alone from me, I've heard that demons can't touch salt, but he can still see me trough the windows, I need something to block the windows, I don't have anything, I feel sorry for the people from here, they are slaves, I know I already told you this, but let me explain it to you, they act like if they were happy by day, but at the same time they try to warn the trainers that come here to run, if at least I had listened, I would had bigger chances of surviving this nightmare, I can hear him, the zombie, he's getting near, he need food, he need me as a food, he want you as a food, he is waiting for you outside your house, there, cant you see him? there by the window H3'S TELL1NG M3 Y0U W1LL BE AN 3ASY PRAY, I WISH YOU G00D LUCK, 1 N33D T0 G0 N0W, I N E DJ RHW IQWJEIjecjv

DEATH IS TH3 ANSW3R, DEATH IS Y0UR D3ST1NY!


End file.
